


More than a Clone

by StoryChanger



Category: Ava and Sara, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Fandom, avalance - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Ava is attacked in her own apartment and barely escapes to the Waverider. Sara and her team work together to figure out why she was attacked and discover that someone close to Ava maybe a traitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I have fallen for the Avalance ship and I have fallen hard! This is my first attempt at an Ava and Sara story, I hope I can do their characters justice! Please share your thoughts and love.**

**Chapter 1**

She was planning on maybe a night of running, or hitting her own personal gym room at her place to get in a night’s workout before bed. After changing into comfy gym clothes and making her way to the room set for a homestyle gym, she suddenly gets ambushed! She manages to grab her time courier, during a moment of panic she sends herself by instinct to the one person she feels safe with the most.

Meanwhile, Captain Sara Lance is dealing what sometimes feels like children, more than a crew. Nate and Ray were arguing over some science fiction show, Mick was drinking away and eating junk food, Zari was pissing off Gideon as she continues to try and hack the A.I, Wally was running around every chance he got, continuing to annoy the crew. Everyone was currently hanging out in the Bridge of the Waverider and Sara almost regrets joining her crew, the noise was beyond her idea of a peaceful night off. She thought about calling Ava to see if the woman was home from work, it was well late into the evening.

As if reading her mind Ava suddenly appears from her time courier. Of course, Sara is the first to notice the director and she can’t help but smirk at the attire. The director had her hair down lose; something Sara always preferred over that stiff formal bun of hers. She was in a black sports bra, along with some grey gym pants and flat grey sneakers. “Come to spar? That bra is sexy by the way”  

Normally; Ava would be smiling back at that cocky smile she somehow grew to love, despite how different the two are. Just a month ago, if someone had told her she’d be crazy in love with Captain Sara Lance, she would have called them mad. Sometimes, it’s still a mystery how she managed to fall in love with the insufferable misfit but also amazing woman. While she wishes she could enjoy the blue eyes roaming up and down her form, her body reminds her of an unwanted pain.

“Sara” The name is barely a whisper as she can feel the exhaustion overpowering her will to keep herself from passing out. One of her attackers managed to get a hard swing at her to the head with the end of a gun. How she managed to not get shot is practically a miracle. She and her attackers seemed to match their movements in near perfect motion. Almost, had they not got a few good swings at her, but Ava blames it on the fact because she had been out numbered in a surprise attack.

It doesn’t take the captain long to notice that her girlfriend looks like she’s about to pass out and uses her quick assassin speed to catch the other woman in her arms. “Ava, what happened!?” She tries to keep the woman talking. Everyone stops their activities when they see something is wrong and quickly come over to their captain’s aid.

Ava holds onto Sara as if the woman is her life line, she knows passing out isn’t going to help her and needs to stay strong. “I was attacked in my apartment, out-numbered” Her voice is soft and everyone has to strain to hear her as Ava catches her breathe. She hadn’t realized until now just how exhausted she became from the encounter, it wasn’t until she felt the safety of Sara’s comforting arms did she feel that it was ok to finally let her guard down. “One managed to hit my head pretty hard, and a few strong kicks to the stomach. I think a few broken ribs”

“We’ll get you to the Medical bay, Gideon we’ll take care of you and then you can tell me more. Ray!”

“On it captain” Ray quickly comes over to help his captain bring Ava to the Medical bay room. Everyone else follows to make sure their friend will be alright and to find out who attacked her and why.

With Ray’s help, Sara carefully lays Ava down on the medical bed and she hates seeing the other woman flinch in pain from all the movement. She isn’t used to seeing Ava look so, vulnerable. Thanks to being closer to the woman and in better lighting, she notices an ugly bruise forming where Ava’s ribs are. “Gideon, take care of Ava”

“Of course, Captain”

Sara holds onto to Ava’s hand as she watches the woman’s features slowly become more relaxed and she couldn’t be more grateful for Gideon’s amazing healing technology than in this moment. Despite the two women nearly despising each other once upon a time, the captain can’t imagine her life without Ava in it now. Even when she’s constantly going on about rules. She doesn’t care, she loves the sometimes-stuck-up pantsuit Director of the Time Bureau. Sara can count the number of people she’s said ‘I love you’ on one hand, it isn’t easy for her to share her feelings with others. Losing Ava would probably break the White Canary. She’d probably go against all the time rules her girlfriend loyally follows, just to save her, whatever the cost. She had already lost a sister because of these damn rules, she’d be damn if she lost Ava too.

“Director Sharpe is completely healed, Captain” Gideon announces.

Ava sighs in relief as she no longer feels the pain in her head or ribs. She opens her eyes to worried blue ones starring back at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks to your A.I, thank you” Ava sits herself up with Sara’s help.

“Want to tell us what happened?” Amaya asks carefully.

“Who do we get to beat up?” Mick questions.

Sara smirks proudly at her team, who all seemed ready to go after whoever the hell thought it would be smart to attack her girlfriend.

“Yea, nobody attacks Mrs. Captain and gets away with it” Nate comments.

Ava blinks, suddenly taken aback by the nick name. “Did we suddenly get married?” She glances over at her girlfriend.

The all too familiar, sometimes wonderful and sometimes annoying prideful grin graces the White Canary’s face. “Maybe in another time” She shrugs casually. Ava just shakes her head but the ex-assassin notices the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. While Sara would rather do nothing more than tease with her girlfriend, she knows now is the time to be serious. “Did you see who attacked you?”

Ava shakes her head with a heavy sigh, looking down at the floor. “They were wearing all black, faces were covered too. But they were all definitely females” She looks up at the captain with a deep frown.

“Sounds sexy” Mick comments.

Sara glares and Mick just grunts back and shrugs, going back to eating his bag of chips he’d carried along with him to the Medical bay room.

“Did they say anything?” Amaya tries.

“I asked who they were, one simply said I was defected and needed to be reset?” The director answers. She feels a chill run down her spine as she remembers the coldness behind those words. “I, I almost didn’t make it” Sara hears her voice almost break towards the end and it shatters her, though she tries to keep a brave face for her girlfriend’s sake. “My time courier was in my safe in the closet, where I always lock it up for the night. I was just about to work-out in my personal gym when they suddenly jumped me. They had been there when I came home, I don’t understand why they waited till I was changed and moving to another room. Why not attack me the moment I come home?”

“All good questions” The captain nods. She folds her arms just under her chest, taking in everything Ava just told her.

“Maybe they knew you had that time courier and waited for you to discard it so you couldn’t escape from them?” Nate suggested.

“Then why not make sure she doesn’t get to it?” Wally questions curiously.

Ava frowns and Sara can easily see she’s in deep thought. “What are you thinking?” She questions.

“Now that I think about it, they did seem pretty determined to keep me from letting me into my room. I just assumed it was them trying to….kill me”

Sara unfolds her arms to her side and rolls both fist up tightly, the thought of anyone killing Ava makes the old bloodlust inside her want to wake up from what feels like a deep sleep. She knows she can’t allow it though, she has to control it and keep her anger in check so that she can be here for Ava, just as Ava has been there for her.

Watching the ex-assassin carefully, Ava could tell the woman was struggling with her own demons. She wanted to help Sara, calm her, let her know she’s alright, despite everything. She places a comforting an on-Sara’s shoulder and the captain hadn’t even realized she was no longer gazing at her woman, but the floor in deep thought, battling the darkness inside, the very darkness that nearly killed her friends. Everyone was patiently quiet, watching their captain and the woman she loved, waiting for the orders to help their companions, however they can.

Sara looks up into those dark eyes, she sees nothing but comfort and concern in them. No judgement, no distrust, just love. It amazes Sara, here just moments ago Ava’s life had been threatened by unknown attackers and she can see the agent is only worried about her. “I’m alright Sara, I made it back to you” She offers a small genuine smile. The captain can’t help but smile back as she places her hand over Ava’s and squeezes back. “That’s cause my girl is a badass” She says fondly.

“Alright, I’m over this mushy love-sick stuff, let’s kicks some ass already” Mick crumbles up his empty bag of chips.

“I could do some good old ass kicking, always more fun than video games” Zari grins.

“Thank you, take Zari away from me please!” Gideon pipes in.

“Oh, stop being a baby. I was just trying to upgrade your system”

“My system is of the highest quality already” Gideon argues in frustration. Sara can’t help but laugh at her poor A. I’s expense.  

“I’ll go get my suit!” Ray is about to take off.

“Hold up. As much as I’m ready to kick some ass too, we don’t even know who attacked Ava” Sara rolls her eyes. She doesn’t let go of Ava’s hand as she leads her girlfriend back to the medical bed and decides to take a seat beside her on it, looking out at her team.

“Well, we should head over to Ava’s apartment and search for clues. Maybe her attackers are still there waiting for her” Amaya suggested.

Sara shakes her head. “No idiot sticks around if their target manages to escape”

“Let’s look at what we know so far then” Zari holds up her hand. “1; they appeared to be female, 2; they seemed to know about her time courier, 3; they said she is defected and wanted to reset her”

Wally frowns. “Don’t you mean kill?” He scratches his head.

“Exactly!” Zari nods. “Why would they say reset, instead of kill?”

“Son-of-bitches!” She removes her hand from Ava and the director hates that she already misses the comforting touch as she watches the ex-assassin stand and turn to face her crew. “They must be those clones”

“Clones?” Wally is more confused than ever before.

“Oh yeah, the kid wasn’t here then” Zari reminds Sara.

Ava frowns. “You told them?”

The captain shakes her head and points her thumb over at Ray. “He’s the big mouth, told Nate first then it went on from there”

Ray looks like a deer caught in the head-lights as he earns himself a glare from Ava. “Sorry, I mean. It’s not every-day you learn clones actually exist. It’s always been science fiction stories!” He tries to defend himself. “Or only tested on animals” He adds helplessly. “Captain?” He can see the glare is not leaving Ava's gaze any time soon.  

Sara shakes her head and sighs. “Look Ava, despite Ray’s inability to keep certain things private, you being a clone doesn’t change the fact you’re a part of this team” Ray sighs in relief when Ava’s gaze finally turns to the captain and softens.

Zari nods. “It’s kind of cool actually, but clone or not, you’re our captain’s girl, so you’re a part of the misfit crew” The hacker smirks.

Ava blushes at being called the captain’s girl in front of everyone so suddenly. Honestly, it’s amazing how this misfit captain has become such a vital part of her life now. There was once a time where rules were her life, then when she found out she was a clone, rules seemed to be the only thing to make any sense to her. However; the captain kept pushing to get back into her life and now she’s grateful for it. Without Sara in her life, she isn’t sure if she could believe she was any different from all the other clones.

“Face it hot-pants, you’re one of us now” Mick wears a matching smirk that the rest of the team wears. Of course, Sara’s smile is the biggest of them all.

“Can we keep calling her Mrs. Captain?” Nate teases.

“Guys, I’m still confused” Wally raises his hand.

“Basically, Ava is a clone from the future” Amaya quickly fills Wally in.

“A clone! Like a real clone! Like design in a lab and everything” Wally questions with pure excitement in his voice. “Aren’t clones basically like robots though?” Everyone sighs, knowing that wasn’t the best question for him to ask in this moment. The youngster frowns at the reaction. “What?” He looks around innocently.

Ava looks down in shame, unable to look at anyone. And just like that the warm feelings are gone and she remembers that there are still nights where she questions her existence, if she was built in some lab, how did some fake memories make her so different than those mindless things?

Sara hates the look of shame in doubt she sees in her girlfriend. She isn’t about to let her start questioning if she’s real or not again. “I am not dating a robot!” She snaps at Wally, probably a little more harshly than she meant to. Ava quickly looks up, due to the sharp tone in her girlfriend’s voice, just as the captain strolls back over to Ava. “You listen to me Ava Sharpe; you’re more than just a clone! You’re a badass woman that I fell in love with” And to prove her point, she smashes her lips to Ava’s, surprising the director and taking her completely off guard. The crew smirks proudly at their captain, Mick just rolls his eyes.

“I’m getting a beer, call me when you all have a plan”

While stunned at first, Ava doesn’t complain and greedily kisses Sara back with a burning hunger for the other woman. Eventually, due to having an audience and needing to breathe, Sara pulls away. “Alright team, it’s time to make a plan”

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the Legends return to 2213.

  **I know I promised to have this up Wednesday, but life got me busy as I try to get things ready for school, which I start back up again soon for the summer. Anyway, thank you all for the continued support! I am amazed at the attention this story is actually receiving. I had planned on making this chapter longer, but decided I needed to end it here. It would have just been way too long if I kept it going. The next chapter will be much longer with lots of emotional feels and chaos.**

Being in bed with a sleeping Sara should make Ava feel at ease, but instead her mind keeps racing with doubts about the plan the team came up with just hours ago.

“I can practically hear your thoughts screaming, you know” Sara has actually been awake for some time, just watching and studying her girlfriend. Ava hadn’t even notice her awake while those dark eyes of hers gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

The director looks over at Sara with a sad and tired smile. Sara wanted nothing more than to kiss it away, but she waits patiently for the other woman to respond. “Sorry, just the thought of tomorrow is keeping me up”

Sara places a hand over her girlfriend’s chest, where her heart would be. Ava grabs it and squeezes it back, thankful for the warm comforting touch.

“You know you won’t be alone, right. My team and I will be there with you. Hiding in plain sight” Sara tries to comfort Ava.

Ava nods. “I know, I know. I just hate the thought of blending in so easily, with them” She frowns. “What if you lose me in the crowd”

“Not gonna happen” Sara moves expertly to sit on-top of Ava and leans down into a hungry kiss filled with promises that somehow manages to wipe away any doubt inside Ava. Since Ava couldn’t sleep, Sara thought it would be fun to exhaust the women through other means then just sweet words.

An hour later Ava had fallen asleep, cuddled next to her ex-assassin, as Sara had her head rested on her chest. Both enjoying the warmth of each-other, before the start of the mission early the next day.

“Captain Lance, this is your wake-up call” Gideon announces.

Sara sighs as she sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Thanks Gideon, make sure everyone else is up and ready within the hour”

“Affirmative, captain”

Sara looks over at her still sleeping girlfriend, her chest rising up and down slowly. The captain can’t stop the smirk spreading across her face, she must have really exhausted the other woman into such a submissive sleep if even Gideon’s voice did not stir the director awake. An almost predatory like smiles comes to play as she thinks of a fun way to wake the director. She licks her and leans down to start nibbling at Ava’s neck. Her hands seem to wonder towards two beautiful breasts, playing with the tits, lightly squeezing them. It doesn’t take long for her to hear a moan, almost whimper like sound coming from the other woman. Ava’s eyes snap open the moment she feels the warm wet tongue going up her neck and making it slowly to her lips. Those hands still playing with her tits, she wraps her legs under the blankets around the smaller woman. Sara grins into the kiss, and still smiling when she pulls away. “Morning, sleepyhead” She teases.

Ava groans. “Do we have to get up? Let’s forget the mission, I’ll just stay in this bed forever. I doubt any clone could get at me here” She smirks back at the other blonde.

Sara laughs. “While that sounds good to me, I really rather not let whoever is ordering those clones around to keep roaming about freely” She eventually sits herself up and stretches her arms over her head, releasing some of the tightness in her muscles. Ava can’t help but appreciate the view a little longer than necessary. How did she get so lucky to be with someone so gorgeous? There was nobody out there like captain Sara Lance. If only she could say the same about herself. She was just another copy, easily replaceable for anyone. Ava quickly shakes those thoughts, she can’t let her emotions distract her now. Finally, she forces herself to sit up as well. She surprises Sara by grabbing the girl gently by the neck and bringing her in for another morning kiss. “You can wake me up like that anytime Captain Lance” Ava smirks as she pulls away to see the biggest smile spreading across her girlfriend’s face. Just seeing Sara smile like that helps her forget about any thoughts of being so easily replaced. She is the only one who can bring a smile like that onto the captain’s face. Something Sara constantly reminds her of.

An hour later everyone is at the Bridge, sitting in their seats, with the captain at the head of the ship. “Everyone ready for 2213?”

“Ready captain” Ava doesn’t have to see that she knows Sara is wearing big proud smile on her face from her response.

Zari makes her way into Ava Corporation, she was dressed so professional-like it actually earned her a smile from Ava before she parted from the team. Meanwhile, Zari hated the pantsuit get-up, she doesn’t understand how Ava can find this attire at all comfortable for a long work day. Once inside she steps towards the front desk help and she can’t help but feel uncomfortable looking at another Ava, so cheerful and smiley. “Good morning Miss, how can Ava Corporation help you today? Are you here to purchase an Av-bot?”

Zari puts on her best fake friendliest smile. She shakes her head. “Thanks, but I am actually here about a job position. I have just been hired, I’m here to help with the computer system that helps improve the perfect woman” She explains. Of course, unknown to the clone, Zari had actually just hacked into their system from the Waverider one they landed in 2213. Their system was actually laughable, compared to trying to hack into Gideon.

The clone frowns in confusion but Zari remains calm and at ease as she types away at her computer. “Oh, you must be Miss. Tomaz? You have an appointment with the owner of this corporation Mr. Grey. That’s impressive, most folks usually have an appointment with his assistant when they’ve been hired here” She looks up at the other woman.

Zari nods, continuing to wear her fake smile. She hates having to play nice, but she is doing this for Ava. “Just Zari is fine please. I think Mr. Grey was instantly impress with my resumé, he even emailed me personally about being hired and requesting to have a meeting first thing” Zari pulls out her phone and she gladly shows-off her epic hacking skills.

The Ava clone nods. “You’re free for clearance then Miss. Here is your access pass, please don’t lose it. Just make your way to the elevator over there and go to the top floor. Once there make a right and Mr. Grey’s office will be at the very end of the hallway” She explains.

She takes the access pass and places it around her neck, offering the clone a nod of thanks. As she makes her way to the elevator she can’t help but gaze at all the clones passing in and out with customers gazing at them in awe and talking away to the clones like they are friends. And not just about to purchase them as if they are mere objects, it was seriously creeping Zari out.

She sighs in relief once in the elevator. _“Looks like everything went smoothly”_ She can hear her captain talking into her ear.

“I’m in, and thanks to hacking into Mr. Grey’s schedule I know for a fact he won’t be in his office at this time” Replacing Mr. Grey’s schedule for the rest of the company, but himself to see was like walking through a park for someone as talented at hacking as Zari is.

 _“Once inside, hack into Mr. Grey’s computer. Find everything you can about him. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be setting our plan into action, Wally will be with you if you need any back-up”_ When she made it to the top floor she isn’t surprised to see Wally already there, smiling back at her with the proudest of smiles. She just rolls her eyes, then makes her way to the boss-man’s office.

While Zari easily makes it into the office, thanks to her access pass scanning over the scanner that hangs just out Mr. Grey’s office, she makes her way over to his computer. Wally dashes in fast enough so that other employees didn’t see him.

Meanwhile, downstairs at the entrance to Ava Corporation. Amaya and Nate walk in with their Ava in the black suit she had stolen from the clones during her previous visit to 2213.

“Good morning. How can Ava Corporation help you today?”

Ava does her best to keep her matching of the smiling clone, but it makes her stomach feel sick as she watches the clone at the desk and try and not to observe as customers buy her copies, like objects in a store. However; and for whatever the reason she became different maybe unclear now, she is just grateful to have her own thoughts and feelings. Not like these obedient mindless clones.  

Amaya decides to get this plan in motion, she gives a comforting and encouraging gaze over to Ava. Silently reminding her that everything she is about to say is just part of the plan. Ava gives the barest of nods in understanding. “Yes, my husband and I would like to trade up for the latest model, please. This model has been wonderful, but we’ve been told by friends and family that the latest is a must have”

The clone’s smile brightens an almost sickeningly sweet smile. “Oh, you must be thinking of the 3.0 model! Yes, it has the latest every model needs. The gps system is has been upgraded, pictures can be taken with a simple blink of the eyes when requested, fighting skills to keep your home safe have been improved tremendously, the sexual pleasure clones can give to improve one’s sex life has also improved to help give the partner even more orgasm”

“Are you two wishing to improve your marriage in the sexual area? I can assure you that many marriages have been saved thanks to spicing up their sex lives with the Av-bot” It was creepy just how casually the clone spoke on about people’s sex need for the Ava clones.

The three all nearly choke at her suggestion, though Ava had to work her damnest not to fall over from embarrassment as this clone went on, basically calling her a sex doll! She just prays Sara can’t hear this, though she knows she can and she feels ill all over again.

Amaya’s eyes widen. Nate feels like he can no longer look at Ava in the same way again, Ava just wanted to die where she stood. “No, no, we don’t use our Ava for that” Amaya quickly states, so that her captain can hear she would never see Ava as a sex doll! She really didn’t want to be on the captain’s angry side, even if this is just an act, she wasn’t about to go down that road.

“Really? It’s rare these days that married couples aren’t using the clone for sex, as well as their daily needs” The clone says confused. She looks over at Ava and frowns. “Hmm, your clone does seem really outdated”

The three watch with trained eyes as the clone makes her way over to stand in front of Ava. “I’m just going to give her a quick scan” She announces to Nate and Amaya. Amaya tries not to frown as she gives a nod of approval. The clone pulls out a scanning type gun, it looks similar to the device they use to help erase people’s memories so that time is protected. However; it’s a bit smaller in size. With a simple pull of the small trigger a light blue hologram ray gazes over the director. She remains in a firm stance with a stoic gaze. Although she looks calm and composed on the outside, inside her heart is pounding dangerously fast.

Once the scanning was done the clone looks on a tiny screen on her gun with a confused expression. Amaya didn’t like that look and neither did Nate. “Apparently, your clone is one of the second-generation of clones. Those clones were ordered to be destroyed years ago. How have you not had yours replaced? There were too many errors to keep these clones out on market” She looks over at Nate and Amaya. Well, things just got a bit more complicated for Ava and the legends.

**To Be Continued**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the Legends face a traitor they once thought to be a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the end of this chapter was already planned out in my head before I even started this story. It basically came from a random dream after watching the I, Ava episode a few times.

**Dun Dun Dun, and the traitor becomes revealed. I think most of my readers will be surprised who turns on Ava and why. Honestly, I never cared for this character much on the show, it made making him a traitor for this story so much fun. As always, thank you for the love and support. Please continue to share your thoughts and love!**

**Chapter 3**

Ava felt as though time itself stopped. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest, though she remained calm and stoic as the clone gave her a questioning and almost curious gaze, as if the clone has never seen her type before.

Dark eyes look over to Nate and Amaya, waiting for a response. “I don’t think my wife and I ever received a noticed about needing to return our clone” Nate finally pipes in, seeing as Amaya didn’t seem so sure how to respond to the questioning clone.

She nods. “Hmm, probably one of the many errors from this clone. I’m afraid we’ll have to take her so that she can be recycled for parts. I can assure you that Ava corporation will provide you with the latest model for free, of course”

Amaya frowns, she didn’t like that sound of that. She can only imagine what poor Ava must be feeling, each word probably stabbing her like a knife. And Sara must be boiling with anger because of the cruel words coming out of this mindless clone. “What do you mean errors? We’ve had no problems with her, we just thought it was time for the upgrade” Amaya questions the clone, finally finding her voice.

The clone sighs, as if it was a chore to explain. “When clones start developing emotions it becomes a problem for the owner. Emotions get in the way of completely necessary task for their owners. The first generation of clones, such as yours, had somehow gained feelings and emotions like any human would over time. However; after many trials and errors, the clone was perfected and built without the possibility of emotions and feelings getting in our way” Her tone was so casual, so empty and void, it made Ava remind her of the clone who aimed a gun at her the first time she came to 2213. “In the past five years, all of the first-generation clones have been taken apart and used for spare parts to help with the improvement of the perfect woman. However; there are still runaways out there, it would appear as though yours has been hiding in plain sight, and made certain you didn’t receive the message to bringing her here. I am surprised she did not fight you on your way here”

Ava’s fist slowly roll-up tightly, her arms hanging down at her side and eyes narrowed coldly at the mindless clone. She could no longer control her emotions, and for that she is actually grateful, this new information has proven that maybe she really is more human than this mindless clone. “I don’t fight friends” Ava lashes out coldly.

The clone frowns and gives a famous Ava glare. “They’re not your friends clone, they’re your owners. Or more importantly, they were. You’ll be taken-in so that your more valuable parts can be salvaged. Or, do you wish to make this harder and fight amongst your kind?” She questions, three more clones come over to assist their leader.

“Now wait…” Nate tries to start, but Ava is quick to interrupt him.

She shakes her head. “I’ll come quietly. I’ve grown tired of this anyway” Ava tries to make her tone sound empty as her double.

“Take her” The leader clone orders. Only two of the clones make their way over to Ava, each taking an arm and leading Ava to the elevator. Amaya and Nate watch on with worried eyes, though they know Sara and Ray aren’t far from Ava, they can’t help but still be nervous for their friend. A smile spreads across the clone leader’s face as she turns to face Amaya and Nate. “Now then, let me show you some of the amazing features for the 3.0 Av-bot, here”

Rage, Sara felt rage and also sick to her stomach as she listened to everything going on with her friends and more importantly, her girlfriend. She isn’t sure if she should still hate Rip for keeping Ava’s origin from her, or grateful the fool had stolen her from this hell, even if it was for his own benefit. Or maybe both? Either way, she wants nothing more than to hold Ava in arms and help her forget about this damn place, she wants to kiss her, touch her, make sure she sees just how very real she is to Sara. When this is all over and she is certain Ava’s life is out of danger, she swears she’ll take her on a weekend getaway, just the two of them and pamper her like crazy.

Thanks to her training, Sara knows how to enter into any building without a hint of detection, despite the high security. She and Ray had made a full scoop of the building’s layout and the white canary has the building memorized. She has no doubt where those mindless fakes will be taking her girlfriend, and she doesn’t like what the outcome could be for Ava if she and Ray aren’t there to help with back-up. Finding out that Ava is actually an outdated clone that should have been taken apart years ago, actually works in Sara’s favor. Though she would never see Ava as outdate, her girlfriend is a badass, period! But, this will most likely bring out the culprit who tried to have her erased. However; even a well-trained ex-assassin like Sara couldn’t prepare herself for what was about to come.

She makes it to the room before Ava and the clones arrive, with Ray at her side. The room isn’t large, about the size as the bridge on the Wavewider. There are random body clone parts tossed on tables, rows of computers, a whiteboard with insane math equations, along with scientific terms and graphs written all over it. Sara frowns when she notices a table with brown straps that would keep a person locked in place. When she hears footsteps just outside the door they came in, she nudges Ray over to a storage closet she noticed the moment they came in, the two quickly hide. They are just here to gather information, once they have enough, they’ll get Ava out of her and leave this place.

Sara hears only one person enter the door, based on the footstep patterns, she can guess it’s a thin male. Just moments later, she hears three more people enter the room and knows one is her girlfriend.

“Gary?!” Her girlfriend’s voice is stunned and confused.

Sara and Ray glance at each other with equally confused gazes, Sara can’t help but wonder why the hell Gary is here?

Meanwhile, Ava receives a chilling smile from Gary. It seemed so out of character for him. She remembers him being just as shocked about this time period as she had been when she learned the truth about her origins.

“I had a feeling you and the legends would eventually make their way here since you escaped your first capture” He rolls his eyes and gives a nod to the clones. The clones look around the room, soon enough one finds the canary and Ray in the closet. “And I am not at all surprised Miss. Lance was able to get in here undetected. Clever as always, Captain” His tone is taunting as a clone roughly grabs Sara and pulls her out of the closet, the other grabbing Ray.

“What the hell Gary!?” Sara narrows her eyes and wishes it had the usual effect on him.

“One moment” Gary smiles, he pulls out a small square remote with a red button on it, pressing it. Moments later more clones gather into the room, more than Sara and Ava had to face off during their previous visits. “We all know about your fighting skills Captain, I am not taking any chances with you” He shakes his head.

“Why did you try to kill Ava!?” Sara lashes out furiously. Ava is too stunned to even respond, all this time she thought she knew Gary. She saw him as a true friend, sure he was annoying at times, but he had always been a hard worker. She would never believe in a million years that he would even be capable of a betrayal like this.

He shakes his head and boldly walks up to the captured canary. “Not kill. I would never harm Director Sharpe. On the contrary, I have always admired her, overtime that admiration grew to love. But I knew once the two of you hooked up, it was over for me. At first; I was content at just letting her be happy, it was not like there was anything I could ever do to get her to see me other more than just an assistant” He smiles. “But then, our trip to 2213 happened. Turns out, my future descendant runs this place, and our family history tree shows that it is the Green name who created the first original Av-bot” Gray explains proudly. “The owner now is a cousin to Green family name”

Ava frowns. “Wait, but Ray took care of your memories” She manages to find her voice.

He shakes his head. “You think he did, but I asked him to let me keep them”

Sara gives Ray a look. “What; he just looked so sad once he calmed himself down, that it felt like kicking a puppy” Ray tries to defend himself. “He was so in love with Ava and knew he’d never be with her, he told me this memory would help him keep going, to move on somehow”

The assassin rolls her eye. “You actually believed that sap?”

“If we live through this, please don’t kill me” Sara sighs and shakes her head. Sometimes the team really was more like her children.

“Anyway; I made a secret trip back here, once I found out that Mr. Grey is actually a relative in the future, the two of us got to talking. I expressed my love for Ava, a clone of his that was in the past. He wasn’t too happy to find out a clone of his was wondering around in time. I offered him up a deal. With his help of bodyguard clones, I can travel through time, thanks to my time courier, and help find any known missing clones. Of course, I made it so he would allow me to do as I please with the one clone I truly wanted, even if she is a bit outdated. I finally have the chance to make Ava see me as a real man, and not just some helpless pathetic loser” Gary smiles.

“You keep your hands off her!” Sara practically growls. She could feel the bloodlust rising inside her. Like a beast far stronger than Mallus could ever dream of.

Ava stands frozen in her spot, unsure how to digest everything. How could Gary betray her like this? Sure, maybe she wasn’t always the nicest she could be with him, but that’s just how she was with most people in general. She always made sure he knew she appreciated his hard work, just as she did with everyone who worked for her. “Oh, since you’ve been here Director Sharpe, I’ve already sent in a clone replica to take care of the Time Bureau, guess you really are so easily replaceable”

“You’re one sick creep, Gary” Even Ray was now furious with this guy.

‘Replaceable’, oh how Ava has grown to hate the word since the discovery of her origin. “If I am so replaceable, why not just take one of these clones to satisfy your fantasy of me? Why go through all this trouble?”

“Because, you were the first Ava I truly fell in love with. While yes, you might be easy enough to replace, it still wouldn’t feel the same for me. I want you in a way you will worship me, it’ll make the great Captain, Lance fall to pieces” He smirks proudly to himself.

“Found more Legends, sir” Three more clones come in, shoving in Amaya, Nate, and Zari. Zari looked extremely agitated and Ava spotted what looks like to be a black eye taking root. She gives Zari and apologetic, guilty look but Zari’s eyes soften just slightly, silently letting Ava know it isn’t her fault. However, her gaze turns one of frustration when a clone blocks her view of the real Ava and steps in front of her to speak with Gary. “One managed to escape though” The clone adds in. Sara quickly notices that Wally wasn’t around and is thankful for the kid’s crazy speed.

“Gary?” Amaya is confused.

“What the heck man?” Nate also questions.

Gary just shakes his head, sighing tiredly. “You know, things were simpler when you didn’t have so many people who cared about you so much” His once kind eyes, now filled with cruel humor gaze into Ava’s.

Ava shots back in a way she knows will hurt him. “How so? You were a coward to confront me about your ‘so-called’ feelings then, apparently long before Sara and her team came into the picture. You’re just mad Sara was able to beat you to the punch!” Despite their situation, Sara can’t help but grin proudly at her girlfriend.

“That’s enough, you’re now mine, I have bought you from my cousin and now your memories will be mine to manipulate. I’ll make it so you don’t remember anything about Sara or the Legends, or anything you care about for that matter, except for me of course. Hold her” Gary orders harshly, void of any emotions. Long gone is the sweet nervous nerd they all thought they once knew. Two clones roughly force Ava to her knees, though she does her best to struggle against their grasp. Ava hates to admit it, but the clone downstairs was right about one thing. Something about their strength from before has definitely improved. Which isn’t good for Ava and her friends. Gary makes his away over to Ava. Sara wasn’t about to let that creep touch her woman. These clones might be stronger, but they don’t have the years of training that she has.  

With quick and almost graceful like speed, Sara grabs hold of the clone’s arm that was gripping at her shoulder and manages to flip the clone over her head, causing the clone to hit the floor hard on her back. Hidden in her jacket Sara pools out an expandable baton. She uses her weapon and is able to knock-out a few clones with ease, Ray manages to get a few good punches and dodges some nasty blows. Nate quickly turns into the man of steel and comes to aid his captain, Amaya goes into full-fighting mode as well. Zari tries to make her way over to help Ava, but gets blocked by a few clones in a fighting match. It was chaos, pure chaos, Ava needed to free herself if she could even hope to help her girlfriend, along with the Legends. Screw being some damn damsel in distress. Screw the fact she is some outdated model, she still has plenty of fight left in her! Instead of fighting the pressure the clones put on her shoulders to keep her down, she drops her body to the ground using her right arm to swing at the clone to her right, under the clone’s feet, causing the clone to lose her balance. She does a quick low kick spin and knocks the other one as well.  

Gary looks horrified, and for a split second it’s like looking at the Gary she thought she knew, but then she remembers his taunting words and cruel intentions. She makes a dash for him, but five more clones jump in front of him. Ava dodges an arm, punches one in the gut. It feels good to let out her frustration on these, things. She does a back kick as a clone tries to sneak up from behind her. The rest of the team, including Sara were doing well, despite the odds against them. However; when about six more clones come for Ava she gets tackled and can’t help but cry out in pain and shock.

Sara had just taken out three clones, and dodged a strike to the head when she hears Ava going down. Without thinking she manages to jump over about four clones, running on their heads, not caring as they cry out and a few fall, hitting the ground once she jumps off the last one. She was nearly there, close to kicking more ass when suddenly she feels a needle go into her arm.

“We need to leave, now!” Rick suddenly barges in with Wally, along with his gun. He starts shooting at the endless amount of clones making their way to him.

‘NO! Not without Ava’ Sara frantically looks for Ava, she feels herself becoming tired. Fuck, looking at her arm she sees the needle having been stabbed into her skin, thanks to a grinning clone beside her. Sara practically growls as she uses her weapon to stab the clone in the eye, causing it to scream in agony and back away.

“SARA!” She hears a piercing scream that will probably forever haunt her dreams. Looking towards another exist in the room, she sees a handful of clones dragging Ava away as her girlfriend struggles for her freedom, Gary is also long gone and she’s pissed she didn’t get to beat his sorry ass. Sara is about to go save Ava when a wave of exhaustion hits her like a ton of brick, her head felt dizzy, everything was spinning. “SARAAAAaaaaaaa” She can hear Ava’s voice growing farther away as she curses at her body for not obeying her.

“Ava” Her voice is soft and filled with guilt as tries to move forward, but her knees give out. “Damn it” she growls in frustration.

“Sara, we need to go!” Ray helps his captain back up onto her feet, letting her lean into him for support.

She shakes her head. “Not without Ava!” She demands.

Zari was about to suggest Wally to take Sara to the Waverider and they could go after Ava, but then an alarm system starts going off throughout the whole building.

“ATTENTION, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDERS IN RESTRICTED AREA, INTRUDERS IN RESTRICTED AREA” The robotic announcement continues on.

“We’re going to have to return for Ava later. What happened to you Sara?” Zari questions as she makes her way over to the other woman, noticing she needed Ray’s help to stay up.

“One of those ‘fakes’” She growls at the word fake. “Managed to drug me. We are not leaving without Ava!”

“Sara, I know you’re worried. We all are, but we have to leave while we can. We need to get you to Gideon and once the drug is out of you will set up a plan to rescue Ava” Amaya tries to reason with her friend.

“No! We don’t know what those things will do to her, more importantly, what Gary will do to her!”

“Hey, Ava is strong. And so is the love you two share. Nothing that reject does could ever break what you two have” Zari says wisely. Sara frowns as she feels her eyelids becoming heavy, she knows she can’t fight the damn drug much longer. Going after Ava would only put the two of them in even more danger. And as much as she hates herself for even thinking it, she has to leave Ava behind, for now.

“Fine, but as soon as this shit is out of my system, we come back for Ava!” Sara closes her eyes and she’s sure she feels Ray lifting her up in his arms, she lets him. She can hear the noise of her team fighting off as most likely more clones came up to retrieve them, while making their escape. Before the darkness completely consumes her she just hopes Ava doesn’t hate her for leaving and hopes against all odds Ava won’t forget her, and that Ava knows Sara and her team will be back for her.

**To Be Continued!**

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava refuses to forget about Sara, the Legends learn more about the Ava Corporation's history.

**Sorry for the late update guys! First off, I just started going back to school full time and I still have to work; so, life is keeping me busy. Also, I know nothing about hacking computers or wars, lol. Everything you see here is just pure random fun to hopefully make the story somewhat interesting.**

**Important note: I know originally, I mentioned Ava is a first generation of Ava-bots. However; for story purposes, I’ve changed her to the second generation of Av-bots.**

**Anyway, thank you for continuing to show your amazing support! Please keep sharing your thoughts and love!**

**Chapter 4**

Ava hurts, she hurts everywhere and she wants to cry but she’s certain all her tears are dried up. She isn’t sure how long it’s been since she was taken from Sara, at least two days, maybe a little more. There was once a time Ava was so Intune with time that she didn’t even have to question herself. She would always know the time without even looking at it; however, after two days of torture she’s lost her care for time. Ava had no idea that Gary; sweet, but sometimes insufferable, Gary, could be this cruel. Despite everything though, she is proud of herself for keeping the fool so pissed off. He had tried to wipe her memory using the latest technology, but nothing worked. She couldn’t forget someone like Sara, or the team. They have all grown to be the family she’s always secretly craved for. All those feelings of feeling like a stranger to her parents, it all made since once she learned about her origins. In a way, she was grateful for the truth, even though it made her questioned her own existence so many damn times, and sometimes still does. But at least her feelings had meaning behind them, that she just wasn’t some weird person who felt nothing towards her own family.

While at first, Sara and her team were nothing but a thorn in her spine for a long time, she’s grateful for meeting them. They helped shaped her into a better version of herself that she didn’t think was ever possible. She feels more relaxed and at ease around Sara and the Legends than she’s ever had around anyone. She knows they’ll come for her, she knows Sara will come for her. And while she hates the need to be rescued, knowing who is coming for her puts her at ease. It helps her get through every ounce of pain Gary or some clone inflicts upon her.

Since Gary has been unsuccessful to deleting her memories; he’s been trying to break her, physically, but more importantly, mentally. He’s kept her in the room where the clones are made and has become a prime example of what happens to clones who disobey orders. He has her in chains on the wall he installed for her, shortly after the hours of trying to erase her memories becoming constant failures.

It’s funny though, before getting to truly know Sara, Ava always believed she was the example of what not to do and how to behave. However; things have turned into a sick joke for Ava. Now she has become the prime example of what not to do or how to act. She had always prided herself in being the one to allows follow the rules; apparently, it meant nothing to these mindless creatures.

Today had mostly been a quiet day, it must be noon, or late in the afternoon. Gary says when he isn’t here, he is back in 2018 at the Time Bureau, making sure her ‘replacement’ was working hard to keep things in order. He’s taunted her how the two of them have had sex in ‘HER’ office! She swears when she gets out of here, she’ll be replacing everything in her office. New computer, new chair, desk, furniture, perhaps even new carpeting. The thought of Gary doing things to a clone version of her makes her feel sick to her stomach.

She soon feels a familiar stomach pain as she hears her stomach growling, begging for food. She’s barely eaten much since her capture. It was starting to take a toll on her mentally. Gary has only allowed her water and some bread, but it’s been endless hours since she last ate any, over a day at least. She tries to stay awake, but fighting sleep has become a useless battle. Instead, she allows the darkness to consume, at least in her dreams Sara will be there.

Meanwhile, Sara’s eyes snap open. She sits herself up and swings her legs over the medical bay bed. While she could feel that the drug was no longer in her system, she still felt sluggish from the after effects. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts as Ava’s scream tries to haunt her thoughts. “Gideon, how long have I been out?”

“……..” Gideon is silent.

Zari walks into the medical bay as it had been her shift to look after the captain. She is ecstatic to see Sara sitting up and rushes over. “Sara, you’re awake! How do you feel?”

“A bit sluggish, but fine. How long has it been?”

Zari averts her eyes. “Umm, are you sure captain? Maybe, you should just take a moment to relax, get some food then…..”

“Tell me Zari, Gideon clearly won’t answer for me” Sara glares up at the ceiling, Sara is never sure where to glare when annoyed with Gideon, but most of them always chose the ceiling.

“ _I believe you should rest more, captain. That sluggish feeling will take at least another hour or two to ware off”_ Gideon advices. Even the supercomputer like Gideon knows her captain will run off the moment she knows how much time has passed.

“Damn it, somebody better just tell me!”

Zari sighs. “Almost 72 hours” She answers.

Sara’s eyes widen and she quickly hops off the medical table, marching herself straight towards the Bridge room, Zari quickly follows. “Gideon, tell everyone to meet at the Bridge! We are going back to 2213!” The captain orders.

“Sara wait” Zari quickly moves in front of Sara to stop the former assassin. She nearly gulps at the anger blazing in those deep blue eyes.

“Zari, don’t make me force you to move” she warns dangerously. While Sara would never seriously hurt Zari, she would not let the other woman stop her mission in rescuing Ava. So much time has already passed since she’s been knocked out with some powerful ass drug, she felt like punching some clones to let out her frustration. God only knows what Ava has been endured until now.

“Will you just listen for a moment. I know you’re worried about Ava, we’ve all been worried. But there are somethings you need to know about before we head back to 2213. I managed to save a bunch of info about Mr. Grey and the clones before I was dragged out of his office” Zari pulls out a flash-drive from her back pocket. “I promise, it’ll help us rescue Ava” She adds in.

Sara grumbles but nods and follows Zari to the Bridge. There, everyone gathers around the computers where Gideon’s hologram can be seen as well. Zari is the first at the main computer, she puts in the flash-drive and works her magic. Soon she has an image of the Ava Corporation back when it was first being built, along with the main man, Mr. Grey’s grandfather, posing for the cameras.

“Mr. Grey’s grandfather is the one who started the Ava Corporation. At first, clones were designed to be used in battle when there was a great war going on between the Americans and the Chinese in 2120. America’s debt continued to grow over the years and I guess China basically wanted to collect money that America just didn’t have anymore. That’s just a rough idea of the war though, I’m not going into the great depth of the many other problems China and America had with each other then. Eventually, with the help of the Ava-bots, and using them as spies as well, America was able to take over China. Since then, Grandfather Grey made it his mention to create the perfect clones for the world”

“Wait, how the heck does America win against China? What about a nuclear war, did that happened?”

Zari shakes her head. “The creation of the Ava clones had been kept secret for many years. Clones used in battled kept their identities hidden through their uniform, or changing up their hair and eyes when they acted as spies. One spy was able to obtain China’s power right from under them, then other Chinese who worked for America also made it possible so that China would never be a threat again. As I said, going into great detail about this war is not what’s important. Anyway, apparently Grandfather Grey realized that the clones were starting to act more human as they learned about emotion and feeling through observation and interacting with other humans. He didn’t care too much for this feature. However; during his lifetime he wasn’t able to find a way to stop the learning experience for the clones. He did many cruel experience on the Ava clones, one after another, sometimes in front of another clone to see if it would break their ability to feel anything”

Sara feels the familiar rage building up inside her, her fists at her side are rolled up tightly as she stares at the proud young man standing in front of his corporation being built. “It wasn’t till long after the war, in 2128 did he finally decide to have the Ava clones go public. While he wasn’t able to stop the clones from learning to be like real humans, he managed to create a virus that would make the clones slowly shut down after 6months. Through his observation of the clones, it was in those studies did he realize it took roughly about 6months for a clone to start acting more human-like. The virus made is possible for him to earn even more money, as customers would constantly have to buy a replacement, or the latest update. The first clone was known as 1.0 Av-bot, the they went on to 1.1. 1.2….1.10, etc. In 2190, Grandfather Grey’s son thought the constant 6months deletion wasn’t entirely fair to the customers, so he banished that feature and tried to see how things would go for the clones and customers, even if they gain human morals and such. They were still clones and could be threatened to be shut down if they went against their owners. These Ava-bots were known as the 2.0 Av-bot. My guess is our Ava comes from this generation of clones. She gained the ability to understand human emotions, morals and beliefs, but I’m going to guess she’s been around longer than 6months. We’ve all known her for at least, close to a year now. Thankfully, this means she won’t shut down on us. Eventually clones from this area started to rebel and attack their owners. Many were taken from their owners, or most just quickly brought their clones back demanding refunds. While most were destroyed, many clones did runaway into hiding. There was a time period for just over 20 years where clones were no longer available to the public. The Grey family wanted the perfect woman for every family and business owner to enjoy, so they shut things down until the clone was perfected. Finally, in the beginning of 2213, the 3.0 Av-bot came about” Zari takes a moment to pause. She scrolls down to more text. Everyone is quiet, taking in all the new information about the origin of their friend.

Sara’s eyes meet with Zari. “I’m fine, keep going. Tell me how this is supposed to help me save Ava”

Zari nods. “Well, I was able to get an updated blueprint of the Ava Corporation building. Turns out, they have access to tunnels underground that can lead you to secret rooms into the buildings. There is even a secret entrance into the elevator areas we can use to get to the corporation without having to run into too much security, maybe some, but nothing we can’t handle. Also, I may or may not have been working on a virus that can hack into the clone making system. While I can’t help the clones that already made, I can make it so, that that the business itself will be shut down for some time. Unfortunately, I have to be at main computer system to send the virus. Even if they use another computer, my virus will be spread worldwide to detect the type of software they use currently to create these clones and it’ll automatically attack it. Think of it as the virus of death, their computer will crash on them. Once I can plant the virus in the original computer system, it’ll be forever buried with in the program itself. Honestly, I doubt even the brightest of mines would ever be able to recover the program again. They would have to start from scratch, and even then, it couldn’t be built in its original format” Zari smirks as she shakes her head. “It’ll take them years before they can get back to making any new Av-bots for the public”

“You know; your kind of a scary genius” Nate compliments.

Ray nods in agreement. “Please don’t ever send a virus to my laptop” He jokes, but with a nervous laugh.

Zari’s smirk stretches to her cheeks. “Just remember not to piss me off too much then”

“Zari, I could kiss you” Sara laughs, shaking her head. Feeling lighter for the first time since this whole thing started. Now that her team had a plan, she knew without a doubt they would succeed in rescuing Ava! Nothing could stop them.

“Please don’t, I’d rather not have a pissed off Ava come for me” Zari shakes her head.

Amaya laughs. “Well, shall we get going then? We have a legend to rescue”

Sara’s heart soars, she knew the team saw Ava as one of their own, but hearing it come from Amaya made it all the more real. Ava is definitely a Legend in Sara’s eyes. No way in hell, could some ordinary woman ever get Sara Lance to say ‘I love you’, and truly mean it with her very being.

“Alright, time for some more ass kicking” Mick holds up his gun, grinning like a happy fool.

“I’m always ready for a fight” Wally uses his speed to be the first to sit in the chairs.

“Right then, just as Mick said. Time for some ass kicking” Sara makes her way over to the captain’s chair and straps in. This time, she wasn’t leaving 2213 without Ava!

**To Be Continued!**

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and the Legends break in to rescue Ava! Gary regrets everything.

**It’s finally here everyone, the final chapter! I just want to take a moment to thank you for all the love and support you’ve all had for this story.**

**Also; now that I have finished this story, I will be working on my ‘Making Memories’ story, please go give it some love if you have the chance.**

**Chapter 5**

Breaking into any high security building is like walking through a park for almost any skilled assassin. Granted, it is easier to break into places alone, but Sara knows she needs her team to help save Ava. With Wally’s speed he knocked out the minor security clones the Legends came upon as they finally make their way to where they know the main computer labs are. However; Sara isn’t prepared to have found Ava locked away in here as well. Not only is it the main computer lab, it’s also another room where clones are designed. Everyone is frozen in place as they take in their Ava’s appearance.

The first thing Sara notices is, blood. So much blood sitting around the young woman it makes Sara’s stomach sick to think she might have been too late. Without thinking, she finally forces her body to move and runs over to the chained director. “Ava!” She kneels in front of the woman and sighs with relief when she sees a stir in her girlfriend. She’s alive.

Dark eyes slowly gaze up at worried blue eyes. “Sara?” Her voice is a hoarse, and filled with uncertainty.

Sara chokes back a sob and brings the woman into a hug. “Yes, yes, I’m here”

“I didn’t forget. I’m real, my memories of you, and the legends. He couldn’t break them” Sara can hear the tiredness in Ava’s voice.

She pulls away and rewards her girlfriend with a proud smile. “That’s because my girlfriend is a badass, and not some mindless clone” The captain turns to face her team. “Nate”

Nate nods and quickly turns himself into steel, making his way over to Sara and Ava. He easily breaks the chains and Ava falls into Sara’s arms. Sara’s body goes still as she can feel how cold Ava’s body is, she needs to get her to Gideon, now! Before Sara even needs to say anything, Ray is already making his way over to Sara and she helps adjust her girlfriend carefully into his arms before they both stand.

“Zari, you take care of your thing. Nate, Mick, Amaya, and I will keep an eye out. Ray and Wally, you two get Ava back to the Waverider, she needs Gideon now. It maybe lunch time for these idiots now, but who knows if any of them will come wondering in here for whatever reason” Sara orders.

Zari nods and quickly makes her way over to the main computer to work her magic and put this place out of business, at least for many years to come. Only problem is that it’ll take her at least 15 minutes to ensure everything will work smoothly as planned.

“Sara” Ray and Wally started to make their move out of the room, but the soft voice causes them to pause in their steps. “Can’t leave you” Ava feels her eyes growing tired once again, she hates feeling so weak and unable to fight at Sara’s side as she has done so many times before.

Sara rushes over and grabs the woman’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Hey now, enough of that. Everything is fine. You know that we Legends are the best at kicking ass. I’ll be back at your side before you know it. But you need Gideon to take care of your injuries now, and Zari needs at least 15 minutes to have her plan work. I’ll tell you everything when I get back” Sara places a gentle kiss on Ava’s forehead, she can see dried up blood against her lips and knows it probably hurts like hell, most likely from being punched. It makes her blood boil, but she keeps a calm phase for Ava’s sake. She can let out her frustration if a fight does take place.

“You aren’t taking her anywhere” Gary’s voice at the entrance grabs everyone’s attention.

Sara curses under her breath for not paying close attention to the sounds around her. “Get her out of here, now” Sara orders to Ray.

Ray nods and hands the woman over to Wally who quickly and easily dashes past the clones at Gary’s side, causing few to stumble onto the floor from the sudden rush of speed. Ray also takes off after the younger Legend, knocking a few clones along the way. It felt good, especially after seeing the condition of their friend.

“Lance” Gary practically growls the name. “That was my clone to own!”

Sara rolls her eyes as she passes her long Bo staff from hand to hand, getting herself ready for a fight. “Sorry, but she isn’t into pathetic men who can’t handle a real woman’s needs” Sara smirks at his hateful cold gaze. “She more into the super-hot former assassin, now time traveling Captain type” sarcasm flows through her tongue naturally.

“Clones, Kill Captain Lance, and her crew”

Mick steps close to Sara’s side, pulling out his gun with a rare big smile spreading to the end of his cheeks. “Time to kick some ass!” He starts shooting at the clones, there must be at least 50 or more! Sara almost felt bad for these clones, especially after learning from Zari how they were created to be mindless puppets. She feels damn grateful that her Ava is nothing like them and constantly reminds herself as she strikes some down. Nate is covering Zari as she types away at the main computer, she only needed 10 more minutes for the plan to start working. Amaya is also at Nate’s side, fighting back with everything she has.

Sara manages to take out at least 15 clones, and she still isn’t tired. Strangely enough, fighting always helped her control her the bloodlust buried deep inside. Mick has taken out just as much as Sara, and the rest of her team hung in there strong. However, the clones aren’t really what Sara wants. No, she wants Gary. She wants him to feel at least some of the pain he inflicted onto her girlfriend.

Another 5 minutes passes, everyone is starting to get tired but they don’t back down. Sara uses her staff, plants it on the ground, and launches herself over a few clones. She is closer to Gary now and she swears she saw a hint of fear flash behind those glasses. She gives him her famous predatory grin as she takes out a few more clones and before he can even blink she has the end of her staff just inches from his throat. “Don’t think I can’t kill you just because it’s not sharp like a knife, or quick as a bullet” She growls. “I know at least seven different ways to kill you with my Bo-staff alone, and plenty more without a weapon at all” The former assassin’s eyes practically glow with rage.

“Alright, alright. You win!” He cringes at his high-pitched voice as he raises his hands up in surrender. “Clones, stand-down” He orders. Mick was able to shoot down a clone that had managed to knock him off his feet just as Gary gave out the order. He kicks her off him and stands himself back up. “Just please, let me live” He begs pathetically.

“Oh, I’ll let you live” She swiftly moves her staff skillfully, knocking him off his feet. “But, you’re getting a taste of what you gave Ava. Order your damn clones to leave, now!” She demands, she places the end of her staff against his chest, putting just enough pressure down to cause some pain.

He flinches from the vengeful tone as he quickly orders them all to leave and to not allow anyone into this room unless the Legends allow it. His heart is racing as he stays deadly still, afraid moving may only anger the former assassin even more. The clones mindlessly obey, not even showing an ounce of concern towards their momentarily Master.

“Zari, how are things going?” Sara takes a moment to get an update from the young hacker.

“Just a few more minutes and I should be done. If I can get an extra five minutes I can make absolute certainty everything will run without any problems” Zari doesn’t even look away from her screen.

Sara nods. “Take your time, I want some answers from our ‘old friend’ anyway” She smirks, only for a moment. The anger is quick as she places a bit more pressure. “Did you really replace Ava with a clone at the Time Bureau?”

“Yes!” He quickly responds. Sara lightens the pressure, just barely to get more answers out of him.

“Well, it’s not like she won’t be easy enough to handle should she try to keep Ava from her job. I’ll deal with that problem later. For now; tell me what you were planning to do with Ava? I highly doubt you would have kept here forever, what was your end game when you realized her memories weren’t yours to erase”

“That isn’t your business” He tries to rebel.

Wrong answer! Sara removes her staff, tossing it over for Amaya, who catches it with ease. Out of rage she kicks the fool hard into his stomach, she kneels and starts throwing some punches at his face.

“Sara!” Amaya calls out as she can see the former assassin going to a dark and dangerous place.

Zari pauses as she turns and looks over to see Amaya making her way over to Sara. Before making it to the captain, Amaya had handed the Bo staff over to Nate. Nate and Mick watch in silence, but are ready to make their move should Sara become over powered by the blood lust they know is buried deep inside their friend.

“Sara, you need to stop” Amaya quickly kneels at her captain’s side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Even Amaya has to look away from Gary, though she knows he deserves every ounce of pain he is receiving, she also knows Ava wouldn’t want Sara like this. Not for her sake.

“Back off Amaya! He deserves this!” Sara growls, not even looking at her friend. She knows the fool’s nose is already broken, having heard the beautiful bone crushing sound, the moment her fist made first contact. His glasses were all but shattered and fallen to the side of his face, he was a bloody mess as he cries out in agony. Sara ignores the sounds and continues to let out her frustration.

“He deserves to be locked away and never to see freedom again, killing him won’t change what’s been done. Don’t let your bloodlust take over, Sara. You’ve come so far, Ava needs you. You promised you come back to her didn’t you, if you kill, she’ll know her Sara is gone”

Sara stops a punch, just inches from striking the quivering and whimpering idiot as Amaya’s words finally reach her. Ava is the only person who truly knows Sara best, Amaya isn’t wrong. If she kills, even if Sara lies and forces her team to lie, Ava will know the truth. A heavy and tired sigh escapes her lips. The former assassin slowly stands, Amaya stands with her as a feeling of relief washes over her, thankful Sara was able to fight her desire to kill. “You’re right about one thing Amaya” Cold eyes gaze down at the coward of a man. “Death is too good for him, we’ll take him with us to have the Time Bureau make sure he is locked away for good, along with that fake Ava”

“You know this mean the rest of the Time Bureau will know about Ava’s true origins, shouldn’t we keep that secret?” Zari questions.

“Good point, we’ll take care of the clone ourselves. And you’re not going to say anything to them, are you?” Sara growls down at the man. He just quickly cowards and swear he won’t say anything.

“If you’re done then Zari…”

Zari turns back to the main computer and magically types away for just a few more minutes. Finally, Zari nods in satisfaction. “Alright, everything is ready” She smirks and activates her virus attack. “We’d better be gone in the next five minutes though; this whole place will be in chaos once they realize their systems are down”

“Mick, you got the prisoner?” Sara glances over at her teammate.

He nods. “Sure thing, captain” A devilish smile graces his lips as he makes his way over to the fallen fool. He lifts him up to his feet and holds him by the collar of his shirt. “Try anything funny, and I won’t hesitate to kill. Got it?” He wears a cold-stoic expression across his features.

“Please, don’t kill me” The coward cries.

Nate shakes his head. “Try to save some dignity man”

Zari shakes her head as well. “Honestly, his balls flew out the window once he didn’t have his little body guards to protect him”

“Let’s go team, I got a girlfriend who needs some major TLC right now”

The team takes off and have no trouble getting out of the Ava Corporation. Sara couldn’t wait to leave this time for good, she vowed never to return to this place, and she was damn sure Ava would want nothing to do with 2213 again either.

When they get to the Wavewider, Sara is relieved to see her girlfriend already back on her feet, Gideon is the best! Sara had Mick take Gary to the Brig, where he would be temporarily held prisoner, until they return to the Time Bureau. Ava didn’t need to see Gary again, especially if she didn’t want to.

“Sara” Ava smiles. Though Ava looks fully healed, Sara can see the tiredness in her girlfriend’s eyes as she steps into her office. Ava had momentarily been sitting at her desk, reading a book. But she placed the book down, the moment she heard someone stepping into the captain’s quarters and stood herself up, making it around the desk and over to see her girlfriend. She only says her name before rushing into Sara’s arms, relief and warmth takes over Ava.

“Hey, I told you everything would be fine” Sara smiles, Ava can feel the smile against her neck as Sara rest her chin on her shoulder, her lips against her neck after she places a feathery light kiss. Even just the lightest of kisses from Sara sent shivers of desire down Ava’s spine.

“I knew you and the team would come” Ava pulls away just enough to look into Sara’s eyes. “Sara, I know I said I didn’t forget about you or the team, I couldn’t. But when they were inside my head, I…..”

Sara hears the quiver in Ava’s voice. “How about a drink?” The captain offers, hoping it’ll help ease her girlfriend better.

Ava nods numbly. It doesn’t take long for Sara to find something good and strong for the two of them, after the past few days, they both needed a strong drink, maybe several. Sara hands Ava her drink, she grabs a big blanket and leads her girlfriend over to the couch so the two can sit close to one another, sharing each other’s warmth with the blanket spread on-top of them.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Ava. I won’t ask what they put you through” Sara knew what it was like to be tortured, she can understand the damages it can cause to one’s mentality. It doesn’t help when people try and push you to talk about it, thinking that’s what one needs in order to heal. Sometimes just keeping it locked away in the past helps, it has for Sara. For the most part.

“It was cold, so dreadfully cold. The blackness, it felt endless” Ava isn’t staring at her girlfriend, her eyes gaze ahead into nothingness. Sara knows that look. She wraps an arm behind Ava and brings her to lean into her for more warmth.

“Enough of that, it’s over. You don’t have to relive it. You’re back here with me and that’s all that matters” Sara places a sweet gentle kiss onto Ava’s forehead. Ava sighs in content.

“I love you Sara, thank you for coming for me” Ava is truly grateful to have Sara in her life.  

Sara smiles. “I’ll always be there for you Ava, I love you too”

**THE END**


End file.
